


Short Snippets

by Lucy_Jungkook



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, BAMF Stiles, Derek's Eyebrows, Gen, Implied Character Death, Pre-Slash, stupid werewolves and their stupidly perfect bodies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Jungkook/pseuds/Lucy_Jungkook
Summary: some random really short snippets of  Teen Wolf fanfictions that I started to write before I gave up.If anyone wants to take any of these ideas and develop them more, feel free. I really don't care.





	1. 1

Gasping, Stiles ducks, just in time to narrowly avoid being beheaded by scary alpha werewolf claws. He makes the most stupid mistake of his life (besides, you know, venturing into the woods to find a dead body, being possessed by a centuries-old fox demon, dyi- ok so maybe not the worst mistake but....semantics.) by turning around to face the deadly werewolf who could very easily kill his squishy human self (horror movies have clearly taught him nothing). Instead of being impaled by lethal claws, as is expected in situations when you make  _stupid decisions_ , he is met with the sight of Derek Hale, who is covered in blood, standing beside the corpse of a dead alpha and  _naked as fuck_. 

"ummm... could you like put some clothes on or something...not that I'm complaining! but you're um very distracting."

Derek lifts one eyebrow in a way that must be impossible for anyone who is not a werewolf because _Stiles has been practicing that for years_.....bastard.

Stiles glares at him, before rolling his eyes and turning around, trudging towards where he parked his Jeep.

"Stupid werewolves and their stupidly perfect bodies," he mumbles. He hears a choking sound behind him. dammit! Stupid werewolves and their stupid werewolf-y hearing.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had so much motivation for this. Then I literally just couldn't be bothered and gave up. (Edit: I had no idea that this quote was from 13 reasons why I just saw it on Pinterest and thought it was interesting)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Yesterday was my year anniversary of being on archive! Thanks to everyone who's left kudos and commented on works that I thought were shit but apparently, someone thought they were good. Anyway, Thanks.

The bitch laughed at him, looking at the gun in his hands with obvious amusement.

“Really?” She asks, “you can’t kill me. You see, I’m dangerous Stiles. That puny little thing; not gonna do anything.”

“You think you’re dangerous?” Stiles sneered, “I’ve got nothing left to lose, that makes me the dangerous one.”

A single shot rang out and she fell to the ground, but Stiles wasn’t there to see it, gone before her head hit the floor with a resounding ‘crack’.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [deepestdarkestllama](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/deepestdarkestllama)  
> I don't really post much there but if you'd like to see the kind of things I laugh about you can look at that.


End file.
